


First Kiss

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“I was thinking…” Jack began one day.

“Dangerous, sir,” Ianto interjected.

Jack quelled him with a look. “I was thinking-“ He paused and drew in a deep breath, which set off all sorts of alarm bells in Ianto’s brain.   Jack Harkness wasn’t known for being nervous or stopping to think.

Both at once?

Terrifying.

Jack moved very close to him. “I was thinking about what you said.”

“When, sir?”  Whatever it was, from the look on Jack’s face, it had been bad, and Ianto prepared to apologize.

Or run.

“You said-“ and again Jack awkwardly paused and Ianto was torn between wanting him to just spit it out and wanting to gag him, preferably with his own braces.

Distracted momentarily by that thought, Ianto nearly missed what Jack said next.

“YousaidthelasttimewasLisa.”

Ianto blinked. “What?”

Jack inhaled and spoke a lot more slowly, which was good, but also a lot more softly, which made Ianto want to strangle him with the same braces he’d wanted to gag him with ten seconds before. “You. Said. The. Last. Time. Was.”

“Lisa,” Ianto breathed out before Jack could and Jack paused again.

Ianto closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, realizing Jack was right. It was hardly a surprise, really. Kissing was… intimate. What they did together… wasn’t. While it wasn’t ‘strictly business’ or anything so tawdry, it wasn’t what anyone would call ‘intimate.'

It was stress relief, nothing more. And, if Ianto was really honest, it was distraction. He’d used his body to distract Jack from the basement and he’d used Jack to distract himself from what he’d been hiding there.

When he opened his eyes a moment later, Jack’s mouth was open and Ianto knew if he let him get out the apology he was certain Jack was about to voice, they’d both regret it.

He stopped Jack’s voice with a kiss.

There were no more words that night.


End file.
